ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Parker Simmons
Parker Simmons was a storyboard artist and voice actor on OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. His usual storyboard partner on Season 1 was Ryann Shannon, while his season 2 partner was Danny Ducker. He has since moved on to work on another show, Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. The final episode he boarded as a regular crew member was “Your World is an Illusion”, though he came back briefly to serve as a boarder on "Crossover Nexus". Credits Season 1 * "Let's Be Friends" * "Jethro's All Yours" * "Do You Have Any More in the Back?" * "You Are Rad" * "Know Your Mom" * "We're Captured" * "T.K.O." * "A Hero's Fate" * "Glory Days" * "Back in Red Action" * "Let's Watch the Pilot" * "Mystery Science Fair 201X" * "Let's Not Be Skeletons" Season 2 * "Hope This Flies" * "My Fair Carol" * "Your World is an Illusion" * "Crossover Nexus" Shorts * "Barrels and Crates" * "Rad Cries" * "Boxmore Infomercial" Voices * Fish Dude * Gary * Mimic * Air Hockey Puck Dudehttp://parkersimmonsyall.tumblr.com/post/164102158764 * Calendar Shop Tiger * Bud * Gerald Nametag * Skateboard Nerd * Plazamo * Lad Boxman (“Legends of Mr. Gar”) * Narrator (“No More Pow Cards”) * Rude Kid * Employee Pup * Acting Coach * Darrell (credited as "Deep Voice" in "Let's Watch the Pilot") * Gil Ferris Artwork Drawings Gar Sweating by Parker.gif OK KO Plaza Gang by Parker.png Tumblr o2p6wwhDYA1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr ooz5ezXbvr1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr oodfgsWcDH1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr on8mj70FiL1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr oncfiuaQZs1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr onhrimFLHS1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Tumblr ou6t0rsjtl1qlh9h7o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ou6rvstc8s1qlh9h7o1 500.gif Huetroophelmets.png Huetroopvehicles.png Huetroophovertank.png Huetroopsquidhog.png Huetrooplamprey.png Huetroopseaplanecucumber.png Huetroopclamacycle.png Gil Dancing by Parker Simmons.gif Be A Team PS Joff and Nick.jpg Dc2lUk-VMAAFBdx.jpg Strike Design PS.jpg ARMS Drawing Parker.png Brandon Drawing Parker.png Carol Drawing Parker.png Colewort Still Parker.png Colewort Sweating Parker.gif Cowboy Darrell Drawing Parker.png Crinkly Wrinkly Age Drawing Parker.png Dendy Dancing Parker.gif Dendy Scientist Drawing Parker.png Dogmun Drawing Parker.png Drupe Drawing Parker.png El-Bow Drawing.png Elodie Drawing Parker.png Enid Aerial Drawing Parker.png Enid Ninja Stars Drawing Parker.png Enid Running Parker.gif Ernesto Drawing Parker.png Fink Rat Drawing Parker.png Foxtail Drawing Parker.png Jethro Drawing Parker.png KO Boogaloo Parker.gif KO Regular Drawing Parker.png Laserblast Drawing Parker.png Lord Boxman Drawing.png Mad Sam Drawing Parker.png Mr Gar Drawing Parker.png OKKO Trio Drawing Parker.png POINT Drawing Parker.png Punching Judy Drawing Parker.png Rad Levi Parker.png Raymond Rose Drawing Parker.png Red Action Cannon Drawing Parker.png Rippy Roo Drawing Parker.png Shadowy Figure Float Parker.png Shannon Blade Motion Parker.gif Shannon Still Drawing Parker.png Shy Ninja Drawing Parker.png Silverspark Drawing Parker.png Skateboard Nerd Drawing Parker.png Sparko Drawing Parker.png TKO Crounch Parker.png Venom and Fink Drawing Parker.png Vormulax Drawing Parker.png Get_Back_to_Work_Gar_Wood_Parker.jpg Steamborg Concept Drawing Parker.png POINT Drawing Design Parker.png POINT Location Design Drawing Parker.png Laserblast Original 1 Parker.png Laserblast Original 2 Parker.png Laserblast Original 3 Parker.png KO and Mao Mao PS.png Storyboards The CN Heroes PS.jpg Pen Behind Four Arms KO Garnet Board.jpg Jake from the Watch Board.jpg KO's info from the Watch Board.jpg Ben Chatting Omnitrix Board.jpg KO Doesnt find it Funny Board.jpg Promotional Artwork A Hero's Fate Promo.gif Do You Have Anymore Promo Parker.gif Jethros All Yours Promo Parker.gif Know Your Mom Promo by Parker.gif Were Capture Promo by Parker.gif Lets Be Friends Promo Parker.gif Trivia * Parker Simmons is known for his work at Titmouse on Black Panther (2010), Motorcity (2012), and Nerdland (2016). External Links * Parker Simmons' Tumblr * Parker Simmons' Twitter * Parker Simmons' IMDb Category:A to Z Category:Storyboard artists Category:Show staff Category:Voice actors Category:Writers